


Bedtime Stories

by alexandra__spamilton



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Bedtime Stories, F/M, Hogwarts, M/M, Marauders Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 11:01:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10875408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexandra__spamilton/pseuds/alexandra__spamilton
Summary: One-shot where Sirius tells a five-year old Harry a bedtime story about the time Peeves the poltergeist caught him sneaking around Hogwarts late one night.





	Bedtime Stories

“Daddy! Will you tell me a bedtime story? Pleeeeeaseee?” Harry asked his Godfather, Sirius Black.

 

“Of course, Harry.”

 

“When your parents, Remus, and I were younger, we went to a school called Hogwarts. We were the biggest mischief makers that school has ever seen. Aside from Peeves, the poltergeist.”

 

“What does that mean?” Harry asked, not understanding the word poltergeist. He was only five, after all.

 

“A poltergeist is a very noisy, rambunctious--er, wound-up--spirit. Peeves lives up to that description, I think. They say he “came with the school”, which must be true, because no one has ever managed to get him out. Anyway, one night, I was sneaking to the kitchens to visit my friends, the House Elves and to get a Midnight snack.”

 

Harry’s eyes were open very wide. “You can eat snacks when it’s Midnight? Wow!”

 

“Well, you aren’t supposed to, which was why I decided to sneak. Your dad had a cloak which made whoever put it on invisible, and he often let me borrow it. I had forgotten to borrow it that night, and Peeves caught me.”

 

“Oh no!” Harry gasped, “What happened?”

 

“Well, ol’ Peevsie snuck up behind me and followed me halfway to the kitchens. Because he was sneaky, I didn’t know he was behind me, and I couldn’t believe my luck! That is, until he started screaming my name. He said, ‘Sirius Black, Sirius Black, it’s time for bed, you had better go back!’.”

 

“Did you tell him to shush his mouth because people were sleeping?”

 

“He wouldn’t listen to me.”

 

“Peeves sounds very rude.” Harry said, matter-of-fact.

 

“That’s why I loved him.”

 

“I don’t understand. When Draco was mean at Daycare, it didn’t make me love him.”

 

“Peeves was a funny kind of rude.”

 

“Okay,” Harry said, simply accepting the new knowledge that rude can be funny and that can make you love someone.

 

“So, while Peeves was screeching my name in the little song he had just made up, I ran to the kitchens, where Peeves was not allowed. The House Elves gave me cider and cookies while Peeves whined in the doorway. Now, Peeves is naturally very loud, and he ended up waking James, your dad. Not five minutes after I had made it to the kitchens, your dad was there with his invisibility cloak. My knight in invisible armour, he was.”

 

“Wow, that was very brave of him,” Harry marvelled at how heroic his father was.

 

“If only you knew how brave he was, Harry.”

 

“Well, I can’t remember him, but you said he was the bravest man you’d ever met. Mum too.”

  
“They truly were, Harry. They truly were.” Sirius said as he kissed his God-son on the forehead and tucked him in before turning off the lights.


End file.
